


Black Book

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, Damaged Geordi, Drug Use, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Maddox and the former Commander LaForge discuss the nature of the cyberneticist's new underworld trade, as a docile B-4 tends to a guest. Post 'Descent.'





	Black Book

He was channeling Lore, obviously. Wearing sleeker, smarter, dark clothes that accentuated the harsh angles in his frame during his off hours; walking with an air of confidence at work that had his co-workers passing around hushed gossip about who the Commander’s new squeeze might have been.

What could he say. There was something magnetic about being able to get one of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy to practically eat out of your hands, and what could be even more pride instilling than knowing that you had accomplished that all on your own?

There was only one left out of five waiting already to sample the latest ‘creation of his genius,’ but he adored how–even after many days of having not touched, caressed, or cooed at B4 as he had done in the beginning–the android crawled over to him first and law his head in his lap when he snapped his fingers, sullenly looking up at him for a morsel of praise, or his next order.

Maddox resisted the urge to cradle his chin and snapped his fingers again, indicating that he should submit the same attentions to the gentleman–another active Starfleet officer, significantly older than he–sitting in the armchair across from him.

The man, who held the rank of captain, gave Maddox a look that said he was none too sure about partially disrobing in front of the company of others, but those were the rules. Unaffected, Maddox took a sip of his whiskey and stared into the warmth of the fireplace behind them, as B4 obediently waited for the man to unbutton his fly so that he could consume what it concealed.

“I’m impressed, Bruce,” the former Commander LaForge said to him, from his adjacent seat. Together, they observed as B4 enthusiastically went down on the captain, as if he knew that doing so would result in proud recognition from his owner.

“But,” Geordi went on as he took a sip of his own drink. “What have you done about Data and the other one?”

Maddox chuckled. “You know, you all are so infatuated with Data. You can keep him, if you like.” He nodded towards B4, on his knees in front of a stranger. “This is prime material. What’s the point of owning a robot if he won’t shut his mouth or crack it open on command?”

Geordi, unreadable as always, hummed and sat back in his chair. “I see you don’t share the enthusiasm of his special appeal.”

“Neither do you, any longer, it seems.” Maddox disregarded the way Geordi turned his head to examine him, and drank again. “How is your treatment progressing, anyway?”

Before Geordi had a chance to answer, Maddox snapped his fingers twice. The captain was nowhere near orgasm, but the cyberneticist recalled B4 to his lap anyway, and pulled a small, chip-sized item out of his pocket. B4′s eyes followed it, wherever it went, and his mouth opened automatically when Maddox drew it near his lips.

“Did you enjoy that, B4?”

“Yes, Bru–”

“Commander.”

B4 swallowed and put his tongue back into his mouth.

“Yes Commander.”

Maddox smirked at the machine. 

“Geordi, how long has it been since you’ve had your cock sucked?”

Geordi shifted in his chair just as B4, like a dog, removed himself from Maddox’s lap and looked toward Geordi. If he had a tail, it would be wagging.

“Or are you holding out for something else?”

“My brothers are downstairs, Commander,” B4 said to the engineer; out of turn, but Maddox decided not to discipline him for it. “They are bad. Not good boys.”

“Not like you, B4,” Maddox said, patting his knee to get the android’s attention. B4 smiled and returned his head to his master’s lap, while he fed him the morsel. “Isn’t that right?”

B4 stiffened for a second, closed his eyes, had two brief convulsions before sighing–drooling, even–and rolling his head around so that he could look up into Maddox’s eyes.

Maddox smiled down at him paternally, running his fingers through his hair.

“Is that a neurostimulator?”

“Yes,” Maddox said, hardly paying attention to his pet. “Enhances his receptors. He can feel pleasure, pain: but hardly any emotion still.”

“Haven’t cracked that yet, huh?”

“No need to.” He patted his thigh twice and B4 seamlessly moved back so that he could stand and attach a leash to the collar around B4′s neck, which he then handed to Geordi.

“B4,” he said as he tested the wattage in his crop, “Why don’t you lead the Commander down so that he can check on our friends?”

“You mean my brothers,” B4 said, happily, crawling over to Geordi, who took the handle reluctantly. “Data likes you. Data will be happy to see you.”

Geordi smirked. “And Lore?”

B4 frowned. “Lore is mean. Lore is a bad boy. Lore does not like anyone.”

“Have you gotten a hold of the gynoid yet?”

The crop–designed by Maddox on Starfleet’s dime–buzzed for a second, emitting a bright light before he shut it off again. He grinned.

“She’s on her way.”


End file.
